


History is Lost to Time.....  not

by Fidget_the_Crazy



Series: Time Centric Mayhem (‘cause that’s all I ever do) [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Beth and Malo are not really there, But they're mentioned, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidget_the_Crazy/pseuds/Fidget_the_Crazy
Summary: Conspiracy theories, shenanigans, and Time being as greminesque as the rest of them.
Series: Time Centric Mayhem (‘cause that’s all I ever do) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119353
Kudos: 54





	History is Lost to Time.....  not

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a part of a Teacher AU that I made a while back, I don't know if I'll do any more with it though. Don't ask how Talo became a conspiracy theorist, I'm the one who wrote this thing, and even I don't know how this happened. But enjoy!

**_BING. BING. BING._ **

Period 2 had just ended for Colin. He packed up his things and headed out of Professor Time’s room, going to Mr. Hyrule’s geography class. It was a very confusing class, but once you got the fact that Hyrule was just as lost as the kids he was teaching, then it all made sense and was relatively easy. No one knew why it worked, but it did. 

“You know,” Talo said as they went to their next class, “With the way Time talks about history, you’d think he was actually there.”

Colin thought through Talo’s words. He did seem like he was familiar with history to a personal level. He always carried a passion for it, it came across nonchalant sometimes, but you could tell he cared about what he taught and felt the need to teach it was important. He managed to make history fun to learn, if that’s even possible. Sometimes it was more of a discussion about history club than anything. 

“I guess he does,” Colin concluded. They entered the room that Hyrule taught in and sat at their desks. “What do you think Beth would think of this?” 

“Knowing her, she’d just yell out ‘it all makes sense now’ or something. Malo would just give me the  _ look _ .” The look in question was more of a withering stare. He would give this treatment to Talo anytime he found him too foolish for his own good. Heck, he loved Ravio’s economics class of all things. He was a weird kid, even if he denied it to the max. 

They nurtured this new little conspiracy about their history professor as all the other kids filled into the room. 

**_BING. BING. BING._ **

* * *

Colin stayed in Mr. Twilight’s biology class when school ended. He was practically the man's little brother and a family friend, and he would take him home unless his parents said otherwise. 

Once Twilight got all his things together, they set out for his car. While they were driving home, Colin decided he’d tell Twilight about this little conspiracy theory. 

“Hey, Twi?” He asked timidly. 

“Yeh?”

“Do you think Time’s immortal?”

Twilight burst out laughing. “What makes you think that?”

Colin fidgeted. “Well, he teaches everything as if he knows all the events on a personal level.” 

“I never thought of you as the theorizing type. I thought that was Talo’s job.”

“He was the one who came up with it.”

“So that explains it. He may be an old man, but he’s not  _ that _ old.” 

“But he looks like he’s in his thirties,” Colin whispered.

“That’s a mystery, just like everything else we know about the guy.” Twilight drove up to Colin’s house and finished parking with a dramatic “The world may never know.” 

  
  


* * *

Wind may have dreams of becoming an orchestra conductor, but he also loved mind puzzles. History was one of them. And because of that, he loved conspiracy theories. They were just so fun to think about, and they basically gave reality headcanons. So when Talo strode up to him with a smirk on his face, he  _ knew _ he was in for something good. 

“The way Time teaches, don’t you think it stems from something personal with history?” Wait, what? They were theorizing about  _ Time?  _ The guy that he was a TA for?  _ Oh heck yeah.  _

“Now that I think about it,” Wind placed a hand to his chin, “he does seem too familiar with the past. I guess he is called ‘Time’ for a reason.”

The two boys grinned at each other deviously. This would be so much fun to explore. 

They decided that they wouldn't tell their beloved history professor about this insight directly. No sir, they were going to tell their friends about it until Time caught on. 

The perfect plan. 

* * *

"You wanna know something funny Colin told me?" Twilight asked Time on lunch break. 

"Do I now?" the professor replied. 

"Talo apparently made a new theory that you're an immortal being of some kind."

Time knew that Talo liked to come up with weird things about teachers and such. He said that Coach Warrior was once a general of the Hylian army, but retired to become a humble math teacher, with extracurricular sports on the side. That was something that Dr. Legend, the music director, teased him relentlessly about. Or the time he said that Sky lived on an Island in the sky because of both his name, and he had a head-in-the-clouds personality. Sky actually really liked that theory and even added his own lore to the story. He was expecting that he'd get a theory of his own from the rowdy wrestler boy. 

Time hummed in thought. He actually really liked that idea. He'd play along. In his own way. 

* * *

It got to the point that Beth, Malo, Ralph, Sidon, Niko, their friends, and half the teachers knew of their little rumor of the history professor being an immortal being that was present at all the events he talked about.

And Time was clueless. 

Wind started to wonder if the professor already knew of it but was playing dumb or not. But he seemed like he genuinely didn't catch on. But on the other hand, he was extremely good at bluffing. Wind thought that this would end quicker than it would. But it didn't.

But then Time started teaching in the first person. 

Okay, he definitely knew now.

He would tell the stories as if he were there watching. He went as far as to make an entire story of how he lost his eye to go with it. It was scarily convincing. Even Talo was starting to believe that he may have actually gotten a theory correct. But they were still skeptical. 

"You're not telling the truth, are you?" Wind asked him one day, helping him grade papers. 

Time looked over to the sun kissed blonde and smiled cheekily.

"Am I?" he answered.

They never found out if their little theory was true or not.


End file.
